The Remnant Archives
by The Ancient Irish Viking
Summary: The world of Remnant is steeped in history and lore, though most are unaware of just how much history really exists. In this class, i shall show you the uncensored and unbiased history and lore of the world we love so much.


**A/N**

**-Chapter Theme-**

_Subject_

Information Text

_(Tangents) (When i add extra relevant tidbits of info)_

* * *

**READ THIS BIT!**

**i personally think RWBY lore/world building is a little dumb and lacking, so ive tinkered with it a bit, change a few things and brainstormed a little, and ive come up with basically a remnant 2.0.**

**I've decided to make almost a lore book, i guess, keep in mind while you read this, it's NOT a cohesive story, but rather a history book or documentary spanning throughout all of remnant history, it all starts the same way, but in my head cannon i think of the consequences to actions, drastically changing remnant by the time cannon comes.**

**Also, this chapter will likely be rewritten at some point, but i want you readers opinions before i do so.**

**Now, with that said, let's get going!**

**MESSAGE OVER!**

* * *

**-PRE-HISTORY-**

**Faunus**(Genetics)

When 2 faunus have a child and they are the same subspecies, the child will often be the same as well, with a small chance of getting a different subspecies gene from their grandparents, great grandparents and so on.

However, when the parents are of different subspecies, predator animals tend to be the dominant genes, while prey seem to go dormant more often, but there is still the chance for the child to take after the prey parent.

If both are different and predatory animals, it will mostly be a fifty/fifty split on which gene gets activated in the child.

* * *

_**Humans And Faunus **(Origin)_

Early humanity _(long before even Ozma and Salem), also known as homo sapiens, met the other sentient species on earth, known as _homo neanderthalensis, in what I shall now refer to as "year 1".

On Earth, this lead to the extinction of the neanderthals.

_(Fun fact: so far, this is all actual information that happened roughly 40k years ago on earth)_

On Remnant, this lead to the humans and neanderthals living not together, but side by side, after decades of separation, they started living together, slowly but surely.

Somewhere around 4 thousand years after they joined together, they evolved to be compatible species for breeding.

45 years later, a war broke out between the humans and neanderthals, but the mix breeds were shunned by both sides, so they ran off and started their own colony of just over 500 mix breeds, the oldest being in their mid twenties, _(I believe back then life expectancy was around 30)_, and the youngest being 50 newborns.

The year of the separation was 4165, The humans won the war, killing all the neanderthals off, in 4300, the war lasting 135 years, and is the first great war on remnant, In the next century, humans settled down in north Sanus.

During this long period, the hybrids managed to sail all the way to anima, a much rougher and more wild environment, after 135 years, they had settled into around a fresh water sea in center Anima.

After 5700 years, the year 10,000, both groups had controlled huge kingdoms spanning the reaches of the respective continents, and the humans recently made viking-esq ships, and are sailing from the eastern most point of Sanus.

The Journey only took 12 hours

(_modern sailboats go at 8-12 mph, roughly 13-16 kilometers for those overseas, so I just cut that in half, at 4-6 mph, the map of remnant shows the coasts very close together, maybe 50 miles (80 k) at most, so if you do the math, assuming a constant of 5 mph, these simple sail ships would reach the other coast in only 10 hours, and I added 2 extra just in case I missed a detail)_

When the humans arrived they saw a sophisticated _(for the time)_ fishing dock and… almost humans.

The 'people' they saw had strange features, claws for hunting, extra ears for better hearing, fur for warmth, not everybody had every feature, but they all had at least one.

The evolved hybrids, now calling themselves "Faunus", had never seen a human without a "survival trait". _(what im calling the faunus traits, i'll explain in a bit)_

After 40 years of learning about each other, in the year 10,047 BD, trade routes were established and they made a tentative peace.

_(BD stands for 'before destruction', referring to when the gods rampaged and destroyed the moon, with AD meaning after destruction)_

In the year 10,400 peace and cooperation had made them all complacent, and the most important event to ever happen to remnant happened, strange beings calling themselves "gods" arrived.

_(The gods did not create remnant, they simply arrived there, also they're not "gods" per say, 5th dimensional imps in stories (mostly comics) are god-like mischievous beings, and my thought was, earth imps are often seen as weak tiny creatures, so what would a 5th dimensional human be like? indiscernible from a god.)_

When the brothers arrived on earth they immediately tried to force control on the sentient beings there, not knowing of their violent and resilient nature.

Obviously, the humans and faunus waged war on the gods, however, the gods are simply beyond humans and once they showed their power, the sentient beings submitted, and then gods took residence in 2 separate temples, created by the humans and faunus respectively.

The light temple was built on an island in the middle of the Great Lake in Anima. _(which I have named Aquatia (Aqu-ay-shuh)_

Meanwhile, the humans built the dark temple on Draken

_(The unnamed dragon shaped island where the Grimm lands reside in canon)_

After the gods were satisfied, they asked for the people to do various tasks, essentially being dictators.

500 years later, in the year 11,000, the gods decided to reward the species for their service, by giving them all the ability to use magic, aura, and activate dust.

After another 100 years of learning about magic, dust, and aura, the brothers got into an argument, this argument led to a grand fight.

During this fight, Light pushed Dark all the way back to his territory and nearly destroyed him, spreading his essence across Draken, forming the Grimm pools, though inactive at this time.

500 years later, the Grimm started appearing, at the time they were simply beasts meant to show power to his civilians.

Since the defeat of Dark, almost every one of his followers went to Light, because in their eyes, siding with Light meant siding with victory.

240 years later, in the year 11,840 BD, Ozma was born, followed by Salem 2 years later.

Salem and Ozma fell in love 17 years later, when Ozma fell tragically at the age of 28, Salem went to Light and begged for him to revive Ozma, but he declined, so Salem went to Dark and made the deal to be his devout follower if he would bring back Ozma, to which he agreed.

When Ozma got revived, Light, feeling betrayed, attacked dark.

when the brothers finally stopped fighting, Light cursed salem and for disobeying his dictatorship.

This curse was to not die till she managed to accept their leadership.

After they cursed her, they left remnant, but not before destroying half the moon, causing the mass floods and tsunamis all over the planet, the only surviving faunus and humans were those who saw the floods and created great arks, surviving only on sea life and purified water.

* * *

**AD**

Another 50,000 years passed, causing man to forget their roots and cause salem to go near insane, at 50,000 AD humans, now amphibious and almost animalistic, found the first resurfaced land, the mountains of Sanus.

Salem, being the only human still fit for living entirely on land, traveled to a flat mountain top and used her magic to regrow plants deep underground and build a hut for herself.

10,000 years later, most of Sanus, and all of Solitas, are now land and humans have regained their land abilities, back to the age of neanderthals and early homo sapiens, they returned to the start, with not even Salem remembering the time before.

When Draken unearthed 16,000 years later, Salem tried to kill herself using the still remaining Dark essence, becoming the first Grimm of the new world.

Her doing this caused the essence to think Dark was back, and started spawning Grimm, which eventually crossed the oceans and started attacking the now modern humans and faunus, both much less animalistic than ever.

While humanity had been so far removed from the original line they could no longer use magic, they still had souls, and when they came in contact with beings made from godly energy, it reactivated the aura of humanity, causing people to unlock aura when in near death battles with grimm, and eventually figuring out how to share the ability.

4,000 years later, humanity has established a large and powerful kingdom spanning most of eastern Sanus, discovered how to use dust again, and even found out that if a person has a powerful enough soul, they can briefly access magic again, now called a "semblance"

After all this, in the year 80,000 AD, Ozma made a deal with Light, starting Year 0 of MT _(modern time)_

**And that's a wrap!**

**Here's a little table of contents for what i have planned so far!**

**Ch.1 -PRE-HISTORY-**

**Ch.2 -MOD-HISTORY- **_(from Ozma's rebirth till the birth of the cast)_

**Ch.3 -SEMBLANCES- **_(explaining my take on semblances)_

**Ch.4 -ORIGINS- **_(The backstory of how the main 8 came to be)_

**Ch.5 **_(No plans yet)_

**these may not happen in this exact order.**

**Tell me what yall think, i've never seen anyone do anything like this and I want to see how it goes, please leave a review!**


End file.
